Party Crasher (Super Lana 50)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Lex Luthor, Clark and Lana plan a welcoming dinner for Smallville's newest resident and deal with other issues relating to their friend, David Dubois. Meantime, for some reason, the dimensional nexuses remain open allowing the Countess Isobel to send Zoom to crash the affair and start a meeting of various realities. Please r & r!
1. Prejudice at the Orchard

Party Crasher (Super Lana 50)

DJ Dubois

November-December 2015

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1: I can't believe we're actually at 50 installments! Woo hoo! Not bad for something I thought was going to be a one-shot back in 2003! You don't say no to the Clana…nope…not done….

Notes Part 2: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. The character "Zoom" is from the Flash which also belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters are mine and fictitious.

Introduction [Cowache Caves]

 _Jor-El, Last Guiding Spirit of Krypton, records…._

 _As seen in earlier accounts, connections between our realm and other dimensions reap mostly beneficial fruits. Our counterparts from the adjacent "Duboisverse" have helped us in so many ways. The Althanorian priestesses guide Heloise in their craft as the latter prepares to head her own order on our world._

 _Of course not all connections are as good to us. We have dealt with the demonic sorcerers from other realms in addition to Kara's return during the "Unholy Quintet" near catastrophe. One should avoid dealing with villains unnecessarily._

 _My Children seek an excuse to get away from an engagement. Somehow though I don't think this is what they wanted…._

 _We are about to learn more about our multiverse. More than we ever imagined….._

Chapter 1 [Three months following the events in "Identity"]

As was the case during the early fall season, harvest remained pretty much on everyone's mind. Hay dried in stacks and rolls on patches of prairie. Wheat demanded threshing. In turn winter wheat needed sowing. Vegetables and fruits stood ripe for picking.

Preparations for winter, it seemed, were well underway…..

[Jefferson City, KS—Ralston's Orchard]

Clark wiped his brow while hefting another basket into the back of his truck. Despite the day's overcast skies, he welcomed a bit of the air's autumnal briskness. He smiled while eyeing the baskets brimming with apples and pears. He could imagine what Martha would do with those sweet and tart fruits…

…the thought of pies and preserves made his mouth water….

"Hey, Clark, you still with us on Earth, Son?" Jonathan queried while walking up beside him. He rubbed his son's shoulder warmly.

Clark stirred himself from his reverie. "Hmm? Sorry, Dad, I was just thinking about this stuff. Can't wait to see what Mom does with it. I get daydreaming over it."

The elder Kent chuckled knowingly. "Trust in your mother's pies and preserves, Clark. I don't blame you one bit." He inspected the baskets before slamming the tailgate shut. "That should be everything." He saw Mr. Ralston ambling toward them. "We can settle with Mr. Ralston. Then we can get back to Smallville in time maybe to give Lana and Ryan a ride home?"

The thought of his gorgeous wife prompted a grin on the Kryptonian's face. "Can't wait to see her reaction to this! She wants to work with Mom on a new cobbler recipe."

"A new twist never does hurt," Mr. Ralston surmised proudly. "Jonathan and Clark, you got what you needed, right?"

"We sure did, Owen. Thanks. How's the wife?" Jonathan replied as they shook hands.

"The missus is great. Thank you. I trust that Martha and Lana are doing great?" the owner queried. He glanced skittishly toward the side of his barn.

Clark looked at Mr. Ralston curiously. Empathetically he felt vibes of discomfort and anxiety coming from their host. _Now what's going on?_ "Are you okay, Sir?"

 _Now what?_ Jonathan noted the discomfort as well. "Owen, sorry but is everything all right?"

"It's okay, Jonathan. Really…Just some stuff to deal with." Mr. Ralston glanced again at his barn. "Trouble with doing this is sometimes…we need to deal with people we don't want to. Anyhow it'll be $120.00 for the baskets and maybe one of Martha's pies when I get to town?"

Jonathan nodded and counted out six twenty dollar bills. "Tell Meredith we will expect you both. Martha sends her best. Lana's with my grandson, Ryan."

"Grandson? Congratulations! Clark, I'll bet he's a handful," Mr. Ralston expressed while trying to cover up the feeling.

Jonathan and Clark exchanged curious looks before the latter picked up on something familiar. "What the?" He rushed toward the barn.

"Clark! Wait! I don't want trouble!" Mr. Ralston urged pointedly.

"It's okay, Owen, we can help," Jonathan insisted as they followed Clark toward the barn.

Clark rounded the corner and entered the public area of the barn. Bins of apples lined the wooden walls. An old cash register sat in the corner with just a bit of dust on its wooden table. A few bottles of cider sat mostly untouched by the door. "Hello?"

Dave turned curiously and considered his younger friend. "Clark? What's wrong?" He glanced around the area and then returned to where he was inspecting a basket of Macintosh apples. "Is there something going on?"

"The way Mr. Ralston was anxious, I thought he had a rowdy customer in here and…." Clark stopped his rebuttal abruptly after putting two and two together. He recalled how a couple of years earlier, the proprietor had expressed his uneasiness around the history professor. He also remembered how Lana was angered by the older man's reaction to their friend. "Did the Protector…umm…?"

Dave chortled cynically. "No but I can feel he's ticked off by the response." He considered the apples and shook his head. "It's a shame because they're great apples." He turned toward the younger man and shrugged. "I don't want to upset the owner. I'll just have to find a way to get them somewhere else. See you back at the Talon." He started from the barn and toward his Subaru waiting across the dirt parking lot.

"David? What's going on?" Jonathan queried as he and Ralston reached the barn.

"Hi, Jonathan. I was just looking at some apples for April and the kids before I leave on my conference trip. Nothing here that I need," Dave stated pointedly while casting a firm look at the owner. He spasmed noticeably while grinding his teeth. Feeling Mr. Ralston's reaction, he hissed, "Quit it! Okay? I'm leaving already!"

"What? I didn't say anything! He's going weird again!" the owner protested.

Jonathan stared at the owner in consternation. "Owen, he's extremely sensitive to fear and distrust. That's not called for. He's only here to shop for apples as Clark and I are."

"He's welcome to shop here." Mr. Ralston cleared his throat indignantly. "Not my fault that he's…."

"He's what?" Clark interjected.

Jonathan felt his anger flaring up. Despite his friendship with the other man, he locked eyes with him. "Go on and finish it, Owen. Answer Clark's question."

"Jonathan, please. Just buy your apples. I don't want Martha to be disappointed. I owe her that much," Dave pleaded not wanting trouble between the others. "I don't want trouble!"

"You're not the one starting trouble, Professor. It's okay," Clark soothed.

Jonathan assessed the situation. On the one hand, he had a great friendship with the owner for many years. However he'd also seen prejudice toward Dave over his situation and despite the latter's efforts to fit in….

…prejudice that could one day potentially affect Clark, Lana and Ryan as well….

"Now wait! Don't go making a mess and putting words in my mouth, Mr. Dubois!" Mr. Ralston protested.

"Who's putting words in whose mouth, Sir?" Clark countered purposefully. He saw his Dad shaking him off but ran right through that particular stop sign. "You've had these issues with him since he came back with his family. A couple of years ago when you asked Lana and me to bring his apples to him, you were trying to avoid having him around here. Yet you want his money? Is that it?"

Jonathan bristled further. "Is that true, Owen?"

Mr. Ralston rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm…not comfortable with him and _that thing_ around here. He has a right to shop but…."

"Forget it. I know where I'm not welcome. I won't expose my family to this crap, Sir. Honestly!" Dave declined angrily. By now, his head was completely numb. He squeezed his eyes shut so that the others wouldn't see them glowing as the angry tide swept him under once more.

"Stoopid! Ah ain't done NOTHIN' ta ya'll!" the Protector snapped viciously. "Like Big Bro said, Ah'm leavin'!" He spat angrily on the dirt. Then he disappeared in an ebon flash from the scene.

"That man's trouble. I know he means well but…." Mr. Ralston noted while trying to tone down his remarks.

"He's not trouble, Owen, unless he's provoked like you just did. Clark, I need your help please," Jonathan disagreed while storming back toward the truck.

"Sure thing, Dad," Clark agreed getting the farmer's gist. He somehow resisted using his super speed in the process. His own sense of indignation burned in his gut.

 _Clark, what's going on?_ Lana wondered over their link. _I felt the Professor change. Do you need my help or the Legion's?_

 _Nope. Remember Mr. Ralston's feelings toward the Professor? They came to a head just now. Nothing happened other than words exchanged. The Protector came out and disappeared,_ Clark assured her. _I don't want these apples now. I'm sorry but I tired of it. He doesn't deserve this!_

 _Then don't get them. We can get them anywhere remember? Mom will understand,_ she insisted.

 _Right. See you in a bit. Tell Ryan I'm thinking of him. Love you,_ Clark concluded.

 _We love you too._

Clark sighed as he met his father by the truck again. "It's too bad."

"Tell me about it." Jonathan opened his tailgate again. One by one, he and Clark unloaded the baskets and left them on the ground a safe distance from the vehicle.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" the owner demanded. "We've already finished the sale."

"Owen, I want my money back. You can have your apples. They're great but I won't support your attitude toward David. I thought you were a better man than that." Jonathan finished emptying the back and slammed the tailgate shut. He held his hand out. "I'm sorry but that's final."

Mr. Ralston shook his head while curling his lip angrily. "I'm sorry too." He counted the money back into the other's hand. "You can protect that _freak_ all you want!"

Clark stiffened but said nothing. He turned before he blew his top and did something to reveal himself.

Jonathan clenched his fist but held on to his self-control. "Good bye, Owen." He reached into his pocket and looked at his keychain. "Glad that I insisted he leave us with a spare key. Mind following me home in his car?"

Although he didn't like driving with the manual steering wheel, Clark agreed, "Sure, Dad. Be happy to." He took the key from his father and headed toward the lemon colored hatchback. After starting the motor, he allowed it to idle for a minute.

Jonathan climbed into the cab of his truck. Without another word, he started his vehicle and drove away in a cloud of dust toward the state road just beyond the driveway. As he headed down the road, the indignation radiated off of himself. "When will it stop?" He looked in his side mirror to see the Subaru following at a safe distance.

Maybe the world would support such things but not on the Kents' dime. That was for sure…..


	2. Talon Tantrum

Chapter 2 [Talon—Fifteen minutes later]

Unlike most afternoons following the final bell at Smallville High, the Talon remained quiet. No more than half a dozen customers savored the hot drinks of choice. Two others perused the floral arrangements in Angie's. Fresh pots of coffee sat most unheeded on their burners. It was almost quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop….

…almost but not quite….

Lana wiped the counter down dejectedly. She knew that they could afford a slow afternoon such as that. Especially with the Backstreet Beans concert in Metropolis, she had anticipated a widespread exodus down State Route 54. In addition, fall harvest and winter wheat planting tied up the elder crowd at that point. With the headache ripping through her temples, she felt grateful for small favors.

 _It's a good thing that Miri has the day off although I'm sure she's dealing with the same thing._ She rubbed her forehead in consternation at the day's earlier events. _I wish Clark and Dad hadn't had to get involved. Can't the Professor catch a break? He was only trying to buy apples! Honestly!_

At that moment, Lex and Chloe walked into the café and looked around at the sparsely populated space. Their heavy countenances only grew more so with that scene.

"Wow. I haven't seen it this dead since the Beanery tried to run us out of business years ago," Chloe presumed.

He shrugged. "Slow day. Lana and I kind of saw it coming. It's okay. We'll rebound." He led his wife up to the counter. "Hey, Lana."

"Hi, Lex, Chloe. Want your usuals?" Lana queried albeit more tersely than she meant to. She winced. "Sorry, Guys. This headache's a killer."

"If you need a few minutes, I'd be happy to pitch in," Chloe offered. She rifled through her purse before producing a small bottle of ibuprofen. "Hold out your hand. Where are Miranda and Alicia?"

"Miranda's got the day off. Alicia's studying for a midterm. She'll be in at 6." Lana swallowed the pills and chased them with a sip of water. "I'm good. I'm just dealing with what happened at the apple farm is all." She sighed deeply.

"Happened at….? Clark and Mr. Kent were going out there. Did something happen? Are they okay?" Chloe pressed while trying to keep her fear contained.

Lex frowned. "Ralston has his issues with Dave but not with Clark, his parents or you, Lana. Is…?" He stopped short. "Dave was there, wasn't he?"

Lana nodded. "He went there to get apples for April and the kids. Apparently he offered to leave but Mr. Ralston decided to finally come out with it. He called the Professor a freak and…." She grimaced.

Lex's eyes flashed fire. As with Lana, he knew of Ralston's prejudice and unease around his friend. For years, the uneasy business had continued between them with himself or someone else brokering as a go-between.

"The place isn't leveled, right? I…." Chloe wondered with uncertainty.

"Clark assured me that the Protector took off before anything serious happened. Clark's driving the Subaru back here. Wish I knew what was going on or where the Professor is. I'd…." Lana started to explain.

The twins' wailing from Angie's cut that off….

"I think you have your answer. Chloe, you and Lana stay here. It'll be okay," he assured them before heading for the Emporium. There he found April Dubois trying to reassure her children. "Hi, April. Where's Dave?"

"I haven't seen him since he left for the orchard. I wish I knew too. From the way the kids are acting, I'd say he's found trouble," April presumed. "Maybe we should check the cemetery in case he went to see Angie."

"Too bad that Chloe and I just came back from Metro. We'd have checked Mom's site." He shook his head. "He did run into trouble. Ralston finally said something to him in front of the Kents. Apparently he called Dave a freak. Dave lapsed but apparently nothing happened other than a few choice curses from the Protector before he vanished."

"This would have to happen the day before that conference in Bordeaux. He's supposed to give that paper tomorrow! We don't need one of _those fits_ if you get my drift even if it isn't his fault," she lamented. "I've got a good mind to go out there and read that man the riot act! Dave didn't ask for this. He wanted a few apples. So what?"

"I know. I offered to have some apples flown in from that orchard you all like up in Granville. But you know how he is. He wants to pick them out himself," Lex noted. "Maybe you both would like to join us at the mansion for dinner tonight? The chefs are making that ham recipe he loves."

Before April could respond, Lana stuck her head in the door. "Sorry. He's here. I'm feeling him in the theater. I'm going to see what's going on." She turned and hustled back across the room toward the auditorium's doors.

"Lex, I think he's going to need to sleep this off. Thanks though," April declined. "Watch the kids for a minute? I'm going to see how he is."

"Sure, April. I have this in hand," he agreed. While he wanted to be there for the man he considered an older brother of sorts, he didn't want to push either.

"Thanks, Lex. I appreciate it," April expressed before hurrying off in Lana's wake.

Lex tried to reassure the twins to little avail. _Why did this have to happen now?_

[Theater Area—Two minutes earlier]

Lana reached the doors but felt uneasy. From the vibes, she knew the Protector sulked in the dark area therein. _Hope he's not tearing the area apart. Lex doesn't need another rebuilding job._ She opened the door and stuck her head into the darkened area. "Hello?"

Only an intense silence greeted her ears.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or panicked over the quiet therein. One thing though, she was glad there wasn't a full café full of customers to be unnerved by the latest mood explosion. _Remember, Lana, it isn't his fault._ She headed down the center aisles between the rows of seats. "It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. I know you here."

"SO WHAT?" the Protector snapped from the stage area. "Tha' jackass keeps givin' us crap! Big Bro jus' wants apples. Ya know? Ah didn' do nothin'!"

"We know. Thank you. Mr. Ralston isn't worth the trouble that would've caused," she expressed in relief. "Clark's bringing the car back here. Everything's going to be okay. Maybe I can make you one of those mochas?"

The mention of his favorite hot treat soothed his anger a bit. "Don' want people lookin'. They're always lookin'."

She wanted to say something but knew better. "You can sit in the corner. Just talk really quietly. Okay? It'll be okay."

He kicked the chair closest to him. He wanted to take his anger out on something or _someone_ but knew that would be out of the question. "FINE!" He stomped into view unwillingly and blew by her while heading into the café area.

 _Now to just keep him from going off out there. Yeah this is going to be so fun._ Lana followed in his wake to find him standing and actually waiting semi-patiently at the counter. She saw Lex and April trying to talk to him while Chloe watched the kids. She could also see that the few customers had taken off. She headed over to the counter. "Give me a minute and I'll have it ready."

"Lexie, we eat with ya'll. Wanna see Auntie's pic…ture," the Protector declared tersely. "Apr…il an' kiddies…eat."

Chloe grimaced. _Yeah…with Lois at the table? That'll be a real interesting meal!_ "Maybe I can take Lois out, Lex?"

"That'll be fine." As with his wife, he recognized the situation at hand. Having avoided a major blow up in the theater, he didn't want to push their luck. "Meantime, Lana?"

"Yeah, Lex? Give me a minute and I'll get those drinks for you. I want him to have his mocha ASAP. Sorry," Lana apologized as she frothed the coffee, milk, chocolate and cherry mixture before pouring it into a pair of cups. Then she handed them to him. "On the house."

"T'anks." The Protector gulped down one mug's worth. Then he released a rather loud belch. "Good!" He rubbed his forehead. "Sucks!" He stood and stormed toward the stairs. "Tired…." He staggered up the stairs toward the living quarters there.

"I've got it. Thanks, Lex. See you all in a few hours," April excused herself. She guided the twins as quickly as they could manage toward the stairs.

Lana breathed a sigh of relief before going to work on her friends' drinks. "Thanks for being so patient. I wanted to get him taken care of. What's on your mind, Lex?"

"That's quite all right. I hope he can collect himself before leaving for France tomorrow," the billionaire declared. "Meantime we were hoping that Clark and you might join us for dinner tomorrow night? We were trying to get some folks together so that Lois could meet you all."

"I don't see why not. I'll see if Clark, Mom or Dad have plans. Can I text you back?" Lana answered hedging on others' plans in the process.

"Sure, Lana. It'll be okay. Jasmine, Byron, Alicia, Pete and Samantha are all coming. It should be great," Chloe assured her.

Lex inhaled deeply. _Let's just hope it is that!_ He glanced up the stairs. _I just hope she can keep Lois out of there for a while. Now if we can prevent a catastrophe tomorrow._


	3. Heloise's Advisory

Chapter 3 [That night—Loft, Kent Farm]

Clark sat on the old couch and bounced a tennis ball against the creaking boards at his feet. He had picked at his dinner despite that he usually wolfed down his mother's meatloaf and mashed potatoes. His mind kept going back to that scene at the orchard…..

….back to the hate and prejudice….

 _What did he do wrong? He only wants to buy some apples!_ He tossed the ball harder than he meant to at the stairs.

In response, the ball caromed streaking through the open window and into the darkness below.

 _Terrific. Just another way to make the day complete!_ He rubbed the back of his neck in consternation. While he recalled his parents' fears and notions about others' reactions to differences, he didn't really buy them at face value.

Not until he'd seen those reactions for himself….Byron, Sasha, Alicia, Eric Summers….

Still the scene in the alternate Rowenshire still weighed on him. He remembered watching the Professor's younger self being beaten….and the Protector emerging for the first time in response. _When will the cycle stop?_ He felt a slight chill and bit of breeze in the still warm autumn air. He turned to see Heloise watching him expectantly. "How long…?"

"For only a minute, Clark. Please relax," the priestess assured him. "We saw the scene this afternoon in Althanor." She sighed deeply. "Goddess be praised that the fall out wasn't worse. Thank you for your discretion."

"You're welcome, I guess. Wish I could've done more. I don't get it. Mr. Ralston's always been really nice to everyone. I just don't understand how he could feel the way he does toward the Professor. Is it always like this?" he put forward in frustration.

She pondered his assessment measuring a proper response before firing away. "People fear those who are different than they are. Despite his intentions to live in peace with others, Dubois has a dangerous darkness in him. While they are right to be concerned, our neighbors pour kerosene on that particular fire through their reactions. I will attempt to make sure that he gets through the conference undisturbed."

"Just get him thinking about history," Clark suggested.

"True. If it was just about any place else, I'd agree. We will be very close to the Vendee. My mother's spirit will be waiting. So will Dijon. I will have my work cut out for me, I fear," Heloise pointed out.

 _You have assistance if need be,_ Jor-El chimed in.

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Heloise expressed. "Meantime perhaps you might keep an eye here? One of the reasons for my return concerns the buildup of energies between realms. As with Lousain's incursion, something stirs the pot anew. Be vigilant."

 _We shall. Can you clarify the nature of the threat?_ Jor-El queried.

"I do not know. Our seeress has foretold the coming of several threats from other places yet unknown to us. My mother will have a role in it. Given her ambition, it cannot be lightly dismissed in any case," she explained. "Be wary."

"We'll keep an eye out as best we can," Clark agreed. "Anything else?"

Heloise nodded. " _Oui._ Be mindful about _Alexandre_ 's houseguest. She is a troublesome pest that one. Be polite and courteous of course but mindful."

Clark quirked an eyebrow. "Lex said he and Chloe wanted to welcome Lois to town. Why would she act up?"

 _She has ties to your armies, Kal-El. Be aware as Heloise advises. I will tell Lana as well,_ Jor-El concurred before going silent.

"I'm sure you will be on your guard, Clark. That's all we require. Now shall we go and see your son? I wish to check on Ryan for myself," she directed.

"Sure. Follow me." Clark led her down the wooden stairs and across the driveway toward the farmhouse. "We were wondering where you were."

She shrugged. "Unfortunately I had business with my sister priestesses. Lana and you seem to be handling things sufficiently well. I admire how you two improve with your flying talent." Seeing his puzzled reaction, she added, "We see everything there."

"Uh okay. So that's how you know about Isobel's ghost?" he queried while opening the door and leading her into the house.

"Indeed." She looked about. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom and Dad went over to Lex's. Just a minute," he explained. _Lana?_

 _Clark? What's going on? Is everything okay?_ Lana asked expectantly. _Give me a minute. I'm putting Ryan down now._

 _Bring him downstairs if you can. Heloise wants to see him._

 _Okay._ Lana sighed reluctantly knowing how Ryan was almost asleep. "Come on, Little Guy. Grandma wants to see you." She picked her son up and cradled him gently in her arms. Then she slowly descended the stairs with her precious cargo. "Hi, Heloise. Everything all right?"

" _Bon Soir, Lana._ I have several different purposes for my visit tonight. I was talking with Clark and Jor-El about them. Meantime can I see Ryan? I apologize for the hour but…." Heloise explained.

"For a couple of minutes. Sorry but I want him to get his rest," Lana indicated while handing her son over to her ancestor.

Heloise smiled warmly and kissed Ryan's brow. "May you know peace, Little One, in all things." She rocked him in her arms slowly. "He is beautiful. You two have a great deal to be proud of."

"Thank you. Can I get you some coffee? I was about to put a pot on," Lana offered while heading for the kitchen.

" _Merci._ I would appreciate a cup," Heloise accepted while making sure Ryan had fallen asleep. "I was telling Clark of a prophecy."

"Another one? Do we _ever_ get a week to ourselves?" Lana supposed in consternation.

"It has been a couple of months, Dear," Clark retorted half-seriously.

She rolled her eyes at him leaving no doubt as to her mood toward his reminder. "I suppose. It seems like there's a new crisis every day. Bad enough Chloe's cousin is going to be a handful tomorrow but this too?"

"Jor-El told me to be careful of Lois," Clark noted.

"We handle it like anything else, Clark. Lex and Chloe aren't sharing any secrets. Neither should we at this point. If it gets too bad, we can always leave." Lana shook her head as she started the pot brewing. "Now I wish Chloe hadn't asked us. We should support our friends but…."

"Just be mindful as Clark said. You will be fine," Heloise advised. "To back out now would cause an unnecessary scene." She took a damp washcloth and wiped Ryan's brow. "As for the prophecy, it seems we have another interdimensional event on our doorstep. We know not from where or involving whom, it is coming however. Our seeress has felt its coming but it is from a source and time we cannot tell or know of."

"So it isn't from our friends' universe as Lousain's invasion was?" Clark wondered.

"Not this one. Our friends will be involved somehow but they are not at the source. Three threats will intersect in an adjacent realm. One of them will touch the Wabash Commune soon. Another will surface here involving you both. A third is already in the new dimension endangering the denizens therein," Heloise clarified. "We will need the Legion's full capabilities for this danger."

"What about the Protector? I'm sure he's right in on it too," Clark supposed.

Lana poured the coffee and fixed the mugs as each person liked it. "Here we go. Are you sure involving the Professor in something like this?"

"Where you two are concerned, he shall be, _mon filis_." Heloise set Ryan down in his crib. Then she savored the hot refreshment. "Mmm…. _tres bien!_ This is marvelous." She took another draught from it. "You should contact Miranda as well. Her _sensei_ will wish to be aware and send assistance."

"We'll do that," Lana agreed wanting the excuse to drop in on Miranda over in Japan as always. "Meantime how are things with Deirdre? Everybody okay back in time?"

"As much as they can be. They adjust to their challenges both in the commune and the hidden realm as always." Heloise sipped again from her cup. "Your skill with the coffee pot improves each time, my Dear."

"Nice to hear," Lana accepted with a smile before elbowing Clark in the side.

"Hey! I wouldn't argue with that," Clark protested.

She smirked and winked at him. "Glad to hear that, _Mr. Kent._ Now let's enjoy this coffee before it gets cold."

"Always." He stole a kiss off of his favorite _barista_ 's cheek before going back to his own cup.

Seemed the night had more challenges than just a dinner engagement. A lot more challenges indeed…..


	4. Clark Meets the New Girl

Chapter 4 [Next Morning—Luthor Castle]

Fresh off the previous night's discussions, Clark completed the chores around the farm and headed for Lex's estate. He did trust his friends implicitly in all things and knew Lex, Chloe and Jasmine would keep an eye out for trouble….

…Chloe's cousin, however, represented a potential wildcard….

He heard Jor-El's advisory about her links to the military. _Who is she? What is she doing here?_ Admittedly he'd barely held off from calling Agents Petersen and Singleton for background on the mystery guest of sorts. _Maybe Lex can keep it cool. I hope so!_ He sat down on Lex's front step and mused for a second on things.

"Hey! Mind not hogging the space there? Some of us do need to use the stairs, Captain Plaid," a female voice rudely jarred him back to reality.

"Yeah sure…." He turned to find a well-endowed brunette in a form fitting jogging outfit impatiently staring down at him. "Sorry. I take it you're Chloe's cousin?"

"That's me. Lois Lane. I take it you're not one of the help. Posing for pigeons?" she supposed with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Just a lot on my mind. I came over to talk to Lex. I'm Clark Kent. Good to meet you, Lois," he replied politely while extending his hand. He sized her up almost feeling the attitude bubbling up from within her. _Not much on the manners front._

She shrugged before shaking his hand half-interestedly. "Chloe mentioned you. Where's the little woman? Bringing her by tonight? I'd offer her some tips about running the Talon better. See ya then, _Smallville_." Without another word, she jogged off down the driveway and toward the main road.

 _A real pleasure, I'm sure._ He frowned at her assessment of Lana's managerial abilities. _She could run the Talon any better? Yeah right!_ He slipped through the ajar door in his latest critic's wake and up the stairs toward Lex's sanctum. Once there he knocked on the door. "Lex? Is it okay?"

The billionaire stuck his head out into the hallway. "Sure, Clark. Everything okay? You seem tense about things. Dinner's not for a few hours yet." He opened the door and ushered his guest inside. "Chloe's at the _Ledger_. Jasmine's rounding everyone up for our gala tonight." Seeing the glumness still heavy in Clark's eyes, he shut the doors behind them. "What's up?" He poured two mugs of coffee and offered one to the farm boy.

"What isn't? So many questions. Threats around every corner. Wish Lana and I could enjoy a year to ourselves," Clark replied with a bit of frustration coloring his voice.

Lex nodded. "Life's full of challenges, Clark. We all have to rise to face them. Question is how do we grow in response? What kind of balance do we achieve? As the saying goes, 'to those whom much is given, much is expected'."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Lex smirked. "To quote a comic book, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. You've come a long way, Clark. It's going to be okay. You're working the farm with your folks. Lana's doing great with the Talon. You've got a great marriage and then there's Ryan. Your friends…hey we're all here to support you. What else is there?" He sipped on his coffee. "Have a bagel and some of that cream cheese. It'll take the edge off." He sliced a cinnamon raisin one and smeared some plain spread on it.

"Thanks. I think I will." Clark cut into the bagel. Then he applied a burst of heat vision to each side of the bagel effectively toasting it in a couple of seconds flat before applying the cream cheese. "How'd dinner go last night?"

Lex shrugged. "It was _interesting_. The Protector calmed down and let Dave out before dinner started. Fortunately for us, Jasmine played peacemaker."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Lois, right? She does have a way with people." He took a draught from his mug. "I ran into her outside just now."

"She does all right. She is family though. Part of the whole married thing," Lex pointed out. "Lois just about started an argument with him. Chloe got Lois to back down. After that, we talked about France and the Provence wine groves."

"Sounds awesome." Clark remembered the pictures he saw online of that region. "I'd like to fly over there with Lana some time."

Lex nodded. "If you're careful, sure. Just avoid the Vendee. That's where the Countess Isobel's from. You don't need to be inviting her into our backyard if you get my drift? Dave's going to be near there for this conference. He can handle it especially with Heloise being there with him."

"If it was anything like his counterpart dealt with, I don't want to know," Clark declared effectively writing off that road trip at least for the present. Admittedly the thoughts of his ancestrial in-law drove chills up and down his spine. He still remembered the meeting with Isobel in the now-defunct alternate reality of Lousain's design. The thought of her spirit's incursion into their backyard still had him on high alert. And then there was Heloise's warning from the night before.

Best to leave that one alone indeed…..

"Probably a smart move. Don't open that Pandora's Box if you don't have to," Lex concurred frankly. "Just focus on tonight. It's going to be great. Jasmine's going to have the whole thing catered. Our friends will all be here."

"And Lois?" Clark supposed.

"What about her? Come on, Clark. You can take a few barbs and wisecracks, right? She has an attitude and is going through the whole rebellion deal with her Dad." Lex shrugged again. "Just consider the source. You do so great with everyone else. Don't let her get the best of you."

"So she's not reporting for her Dad or anything?" Clark queried expectantly.

Lex chuckled in surprise. "What? Clark, Lois effectively _ran away_ from the base. Chloe's offering her some cooling down time away from General Lane. That's all. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jor-El mentioned Lois' ties to the military and cautioned Lana and me to be careful. Just wanted some background from someone who knows her. That's all. Sorry," Clark apologized admittedly feeling sheepish.

"Yeah I can see why he'd say that. Just be careful like you are around everyone else. I trust Lana and you to do the right thing. It's going to be okay," Lex assured him. "Can't wait to see what Jasmine has prepared for tonight."

"Me too," Clark concurred while taking another sip from his cup. "Me too." He figured some downtime before Lana and he flew over to Japan that afternoon would be a worthwhile thing.

A calm before the storm as it were….


	5. Villains Congregate

Chapter 5

[That night—Mirabeau Chateau, Vendee]

As Lex had alluded, the southern French landscape held onto its summer warmth on that day. Light winds billowed off of the Mediterranean and Atlantic coastlines. Fields of lavender and grape vines swayed to and fore in their time-honored tradition. The people, whether they toiled in the fields or enjoyed their drinks of choice in the ancient villages at the periphery, enjoyed their afternoon at a slow pace.

Unfortunately not everyone satisfied themselves with relaxing on that afternoon…..

In the ancient chateau's central chamber, Bertrand du Dijon contemplated his situation. As always he savored his family's ancient vintage stirring memories of the medieval past. His efforts to rebuild the Black Hand had started bearing fruit as his newly picked ninja corps were almost up to his lofty standards.

…almost ready to spring the next task…the task which would bring his beloved wife back to his side…..

 _Isobel…._ He impatiently crushed the delicate stemware in his fist. For the previous year, he'd lingered on the sidelines watching his wife's descendants, their friends and allies around the globe. He wanted retribution still for the stinging defeats at their hands. Angrily he paced about the room at the thought of his adversaries enjoying life at his expense. As he went, he glanced across the room….

…across at the singed curtains…singed from the mob's incursion into that place centuries earlier….

…the same mob that burned her and her compatriots at the stake….

"Ingrates!" He spat bloody phlegm into the cold granite fireplace. His mouth twisted into a malevolent frown. Revenge burned in his mouth, throat and heart.

"Patience, Dear Bertrand," Isobel bade as her spirit materialized next to the drape in question. She scowled at the reminder of her carelessness. "The master has a plan. We will follow it. It is almost time."

"FINALLY!" he stormed furiously. "I would cross the sea again to deal with Dubois and the others!"

"That will not be necessary, _mon Amor_. He is in Bordeaux with my treacherous offspring. You can have him there. Delay him and the demon. I have business elsewhere but will return with an ally," she informed him. "Can you not feel the energy coursing through the air? It is the master's handiwork. Already the veil between worlds thins. Our enemies will soon feel the storm's wrath. Allies come from other places. They help us. We shall help them."

"Help? Who are these 'allies', Isobel? Can we trust them?" he argued in distrust.

She shook her head. "Question not what is already in motion. As I said, keep Dubois distracted. Your very presence should insure that. Given that imbecile at the orchard yesterday, he is in prime mood for that."

"I will kill him given the opportunity," he vowed.

"And so we shall. Patience. A bigger scheme is afoot. We have a role to play each of us. Now to Bordeaux with you." She chanted a spell teleporting him away in a flash of obsidian light. Then she waved her hands in front of herself creating a smoke portal. "I go to seek out the first ally, Master."

On cue, the pyre shot up in the fireplace. _Excellent, my priestess! Go forth and seek out the dark speedster. He moves between dimensions as we speak._

"As you wish," she agreed before stepping into the smoke and vanishing.

 _And so it begins!_ With that, the fire burned itself out as quickly as it appeared….

[Space between Earth-1 and Earth-2, Flash/Arrow Universe]

Spanning two planes of reality, the interdimensional rift between worlds remained dark and bit of icy chill. Static discharges punctuated the inky backdrop. If one stayed too long, a noxious smell filled their nostrils….

…of course that is if you strayed too long in that place….

A brilliant cobalt flash of light lit up a sector allowing for an almost invisible figure to rush into the picture. The intruder's equally ebon appearance save for a white chest emblem and small white eyes peeking through what seemed to be a horror mask concealed his presence as he rapidly sped toward the nexus allowing for an entry into Earth-1. He had a date to collect certain energies from a young inexperienced hero.

Before the intruder could reach his destination, however, Isobel appeared in front of it. With a wave of her hands, she erected a mystical barrier.

He stopped and chortled at her in a menacingly low gravelly tone. "Move aside, Witch, or suffer!"

She shook her head. "I think not. I will let you through. I'll even help you with your aims if you help me with mine."

"What do I care about your aims? I have no interest in mystical affairs. I crave speed!" he snapped. With an increase in his speed, he rushed toward the barrier only to be repulsed by the dark discharge. He looked back to see the nexus back to his own place of origin similarly covered over. "ARRRGH!"

She rolled her eyes at the impudent display. "Really now? I ask for one task in exchange for my assistance later and you say no? I know this hero…the _Flash_ …I believe? I know he concerns you. His friends concern you."

"What do you know about such ma…tters?"he challenged.

"We all crave power. I can sense the energies you tap into. By now, you've seen that I tap into other energies. We are not that different, _mon Ami_. I have a group of enemies which are troublesome to say the least. I want them dealt with," she clarified.

"So? Deal with them yourself! I have my matters to attend to," he declined.

"I can. You fail to understand. I have trapped you here unless you do what I wish," she declared. "There is a place in the American heartland called Smallville, Kansas. In that town, there are a group of young heroes not unlike your Flash called the Legion. I want you to deal with them…not kill them, you understand…simply to teach them a lesson in humility. I have drawn their leaders away. You should be able to deliver that message."

He sniggered. "I will _kill_ them and find their leaders and do the same."

"One of them is my descendant. You will not harm her…permanently. The others you may disable if you wish but I would play with them a while longer, _Zoom_ ," she disagreed while placing emphasis on the other's name. " _Oui._ I know your identity. My master watches and has designated us to work together. Do this for us and we shall aid your endeavor. This is good, no?"

"I will do this to get you out of my hair, Witch. That is all! Who do I look for?" Zoom hissed impatiently.

She shrugged and created a mist portal. Within it she displayed images of Clark, Lana and Lex. In addition she let him see the Kent Farm, Luthor Mansion and the Talon within it. "They are the places you seek. Those are three of the number you target. Find them and give them my message. Now along with you." She waved her hands once more.

Zoom disappeared in a crimson flash from the interdimensional crossroads.

"Deal with that, young ones." She cackled malevolently while disappearing from view.

[Smallville, Luthor Estate—8:30 PM local time]

Zoom reappeared just within the trees ringing Lex's estate. His eyes narrowed at the prairie scene about himself. "Rubbish! When I get my hands on that witch…." Then he saw the granite structure in front of himself. "That is one of the targets. That is where I will strike first. I will rip her descendant to shreds as a warning!"

With that he sped toward the mansion itself…..


	6. Pre-Party Discussions

Chapter 6

[An hour earlier—Kent Farm]

Clark struggled with his tie morosely in front of the bedroom mirror. He could think of at least fifty places he'd rather be on that evening rather than at the upcoming dinner. Granted it wasn't eating with Lex, Chloe or the other Legion members he had issue with….

…it was with the annoying guest of honor….

 _How Lex and Chloe can deal with her is beyond me!_ He finally got the knot right and straightened the tie.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, Clark," Lana assured him as she stepped out in her favorite blue dress.

"You weren't there this morning, Lana. Trust me, Lois has a hell of an attitude," he groused.

"Well then, _Mr. Kent_ , we'll have to give her a reason _not_ to have one. Won't we?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You look great by the way. By the way, Miri just called. Deirdre dropped her off at the mansion."

"Can't deny you a chance to see her. Can I?" He smiled warmly at her and locked lips with hers for a minute.

When they came up for air, she shook her head. "Nope. You can't. Let's head downstairs before we run over there." She led him out of the room and down the stairs to where Jonathan and Martha watched Ryan intently.

"You two look great!" Martha complimented.

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate how you're watching Ryan for us," Clark expressed as he embraced Martha.

"Our pleasure, Son. Just be careful around Lois. She does have a way of asking nosy questions," Jonathan advised sagely.

"Jonathan, she's just on edge. I didn't think she was that bad," Martha disagreed.

"Mom, Lois and I met this morning. I think she's already written me off." Clark shrugged as he hefted his son up and smiled at him. "We know better. Don't we, Ryan?"

"Daddy good!" Ryan replied.

"Oh brother," Lana teased while rolling her eyes. "Don't wait up, Mom and Dad. It'll be okay. See you later, Little Man. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." She kissed her son's cheek. "Come on, Clark. Let's make a great impression."

"A great impression she says. Miracles could happen," Clark deadpanned half-seriously.

"Just be careful and do your best, Clark. It'll be fine," Jonathan assured him. When the door closed, he sighed deeply. "I just hope that Lois minds her manners."

"She'll be fine, Jonathan. She's just on edge with her Dad and everything. Once she settles in, she'll make her mark," Martha assumed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jonathan replied as he took Ryan to change his diaper.

 _Just be careful, Kids. Be watchful but not dismissive!_ Martha stared out the window into the darkness. For some reason, she had a foreboding feeling about the night ahead…

[Luthor Mansion]

Lex walked through the banquet room with a practiced gait. He admired Jenkins' precise table settings over the ivory tablecloth and the candles awaiting the flames in the table's center. "I hope tonight goes as well as last night did."

"Knowing Chloe and you, I'm sure it will, Mr. Luthor," Miranda complimented as she stepped into the room. "Sorry to drop in. Deirdre popped me over from Japan for tonight. Chloe said it was okay." She smoothed her gray skirt and matching blazer.

"Are you kidding? It's great to see you! Wish I could convince you to come back and help around the Talon," he replied warmly before embracing her. "I'll get Jenkins to set you a place. Have you talked with Jasmine yet?"

"I just said hello to her. The others will be here soon. Sensei sends his regards by the way. He warned us to be on our guard," she informed him.

"I know Lois is a handful but I think we can handle her," he gibed with the Smirk.

"It's not about her, Mr. Luthor. He told me to be watchful of some big event tonight. The energies build across the globe for some reason," she advised. "He told Clark and Lana as much yesterday."

"Yesterday? So that's why Lana took off yesterday? She and Clark were in Japan?" he realized.

"They met with us yesterday. Trust me when he gets like this, we'd better take it seriously. The others were in the loop too." She glanced out the window. "I heard about what happened with Uncle Dave. I really wish he was here rather than over in Bordeaux."

"Being right on the Vendee's doorstep can't be good," he noted. "Still we have to trust that he can do his paper and then get back here. Heloise will make sure of that."

"I know. I just worry," she moped. She glanced out the window and toward the sky. Picking up on an unfamiliar pink hue in the dark clouds, she made a mental note but said nothing to the host.

"Relax. I'll have my best security on it," he assured her. "Meantime why don't you, Jasmine and Chloe catch up? Clark and Lana will be here soon. It'll be a great evening." After she left, he dialed his cell.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" a purposeful voice responded.

"Richards, be watchful around the estate tonight. I just had confirmation of a potential threat. Allow the Kents and other guests through unencumbered. Clear?" Lex instructed.

"Yes, sir." With that, Richards hung up.

 _Let's hope that's good enough._ For some reason, he shared in Miranda's foreboding. He remembered the Unholy Quintet's crashing of a similar affair before. _Let's hope History doesn't repeat itself!_


	7. Clash in Bordeaux

Chapter 7 [Bordeaux—Hotel des San Denis]

After a rather hectic day, Dave stood on the facility's rooftop terrace while savoring a cup of the Tierenese Blend. He'd survived his presentation despite a few tough questions. Now he got to spend a few hours meditating on the backdrop and the city's lit up skyline. He admired how gently the cool ocean breeze billowed in off of the Atlantic. He could feel the denizens and tourists far below on the causeway heading for their dinner engagements or perhaps a show or movie. He shook his head. _It must be nice to ignore what's going on around you._ He sipped broodingly from his cup.

April would have loved this under most circumstances…. _most_ ….

…except for the fact that said hotel was less than a hundred miles from the blasted chateau...

He frowned deeply knowing that Isobel's ghost prevented them from enjoying the good times once again. He still stung over how she'd slipped through the defenses despite watching for her threat. He wouldn't allow April or the kids to be exposed to that crap again.

"Frowning causes wrinkles, no?"

He turned to see Heloise watching him in turn from the entryway. "You've been standing there long?"

"Just a few heartbeats. You're lost in thought, Dubois. Too much on your mind perhaps?" she delved even if she knew the reason.

He chuckled incredulously. "Your mother, Heloise. With her around, I can't let my guard down. Neither can you." Now that he'd emerged from his bubble, his senses tingled from the crackling energies in the air. "Strange." Glancing once more at the Atlantic, he could make out fluorescently painted clouds streaking silver and pink through the building thunderheads. "That's no ordinary storm."

" _Non._ We are building toward some unknown event. For some reason, the veils separating our planes of existence thin themselves on this evening." She rubbed her forehead to alleviate a sudden pounding therein. "There has been a breach."

"What?" He remembered Lousain's incursion and wanted no further part of the wizard. "Is something here?"

"Not here. Back in Smallville. _Ma déesse!_ " she realized in shock.

"Get us back there..." He stopped his entreaty as he felt an unwelcome presence hovering behind them like a bad stench. "Shit!"

Before he could react, something streaked from the nocturnal overlay ramming into him hard and propelling him over the edge.

"DUBOIS!" She gasped before a hard fist clenched her throat and raised her from the ground.

"Pity your mother would _never_ allow me to kill you. I should have let that mob have you," Dijon scoffed while choking the air from her lungs. When she'd lapsed into unconsciousness, he dropped her to the pavement. "Dubois, on the other hand, he is now a stain on the stones below. I…."

 _Tha's wha' ya think, PEACOCK!_

The former duke rolled his eyes. "Damned demon!" He wheeled to find the Protector alighting back on the roof. "Can't you die?"

"Can' yer WITCH? Ah'm gonna whup ya fer tha'!" the Dark One spat both verbally and literally onto the concrete underfoot. He uncorked two psychic bursts at the immortal adversary.

Dijon dodged them with ease before ripping off a piece of masonry from one of the hotel's chimneys. He flung it at the other man. How he wished he could just finish this dance quickly…Still he knew Isobel's plan needed time to work properly. He floated several feet in the air while watching the demon-child deflect his missile. "Can you, Fool? My Isobel will live again!"

The Protector bellowed his rage at that notion. "NA' "GAIN!" Anger from past and present memories crashed over his consciousness. Perhaps a surge from the accursed stone pile to the east burned in his psyche boosting the frustrations previously expressed by his alter ego. His eyes glowed yellow with red flicks therein. He channeled dark fire through his hands and sent it skyward in a wide swath.

Dijon screamed in it tendrils as the flames burned even his skin and chilled his heart. He fell back onto the roof in a heap.

"Now laugh a' tha', Buttwipe! Lau…." The Protector stomped toward his target before he stopped cold.

Dijon vanished before him in an ebony flash.

All around himself, the Protector heard the demon master's familiar taunting laugh mocking him for his efforts. "DAMMIT!" He screamed in frustrated rage at losing his enemy yet again. "Stoopid!" He kicked at the hard surface underfoot. Now he knew something was amiss. He glanced at Heloise who'd started to stir. "Hellie! Wha' the Hell?"

She groaned while recognizing which personality she was speaking with. "A moment please?" She ground her teeth while pulling herself to her feet. "Where is Dijon?"

"Ah burned his butt an'…." He stopped while sensing several individuals rushing toward them. "Crap! Dam' police! HATE 'EM!"

She nodded while attempting to summon a mist portal. Several such attempts met with no results. "Curse the demon! It is blocking me!"

"Figgers!" He saw several dark-clad figures emerge from the shadows. "Now 'em?"

One particularly slender masked figure sheathed two daggers in a pair of ankle holsters. Then he stepped forward and bowed to the duo. "Honored friends, _Miranda Sama_ and allies require aid across the sea. _Sensei Sama_ sends us to bring message."

On cue several lightning strikes hit the ocean. Loud thunder boomed in the distance. Ozone reeked in the air.

"Fire Puss!" the Protector hissed. He glared at the ninjas. "Tell Old Man Ah'm on it. Nothin' happenin' ta Miri-Ma. Got it?" He grabbed onto Heloise. "Mon, Toots!" With that, he sopped up the energy charging the air about them. He willed them both away from there in a dark flash.

Below from street level, sirens added to the night's cacophony signaling the _gendarmes_ ' late arrival to the affair.

The head ninja shook his head before signaling toward the shadows from whence they'd come. He knew the school required an update as such. Besides he knew something was not as it should have been. As such their master would need to rectify it.

If he could…..


	8. Zoom's Message

Chapter 8 [Twenty minutes earlier—Luthor Mansion]

Unlike the busted dinner plans on the other side of the Pond, the dinner affair did not disappoint. The elaborate serving dishes of food covered the table. Gentle music serenaded the guests' ears softly. Dessert servings of mousse cake and fine coffee waited for their turn at the sacrificial altar of delights. Conversation remained (for the most part) pleasant among the celebrants.

Before dinner, Byron had recited some of his most recent poetic creations for their benefit.

Samantha had treated the group to a violin solo of Mozart's finest music.

Such as it should have been…if only it could've lasted….

Lana leaned back in her seat feeling fully satiated by the decadently prepared roast capon and garlic potatoes. She enjoyed the chance to get caught up with the other Legion members as they hadn't been together for training or other reasons in a while. _We really need more excuses to get together!_

"Some party huh, Boss?" Miranda supposed.

"Lex can always put on a great dinner," Lana agreed. "How's the mistress sensei thing going?"

"Being Sensei's right hand means more work and preparation. I have to be a higher example for the students now. He has higher expectations," Miranda clarified while sipping on her decaf coffee. She still felt troubled by the higher than normal energy readings in the air. She felt increasingly unnerved by the lightning strikes and thunder flaring up outside as well.

"I'm sure you're doing great," Clark complimented.

"I'm trying but thanks, Clark. It takes work," Miranda accepted while trying to be humble. She glanced at Lois who had remained quiet and to herself throughout the dinner. "She's not comfortable. Wonder what it would take if this doesn't do it?" 

Clark shrugged. "I was hoping she'd open up. She didn't want any part of me this morning when we ran into each other. Can't force it, right?"

"Give her time," Lana noted sagely. She smiled at the guest of honor and tried to get Lois' attention.

Lois sipped on a glass of wine moodily and whispered something in Chloe's ear. She felt admittedly out of place amidst all of the elaborate preparations and artistic creations. While she would've rather have dug into a burger or enjoyed good coffee in Granville, she wasn't about to insult her cousin or the latter's husband by ducking her own party. Yet she had no clue about the others in the room.

Chloe sighed, "Lo, you need to relax. We're all friends here."

"A little stuffy if you ask me," Lois deadpanned sarcastically. "I really need some air. Be back." With that she headed for the door.

"Where's she going?" Lex wondered while seeing his business partner's unsuccessful attempts to get Lois' attention.

"Guess she's not into big dinners?" Chloe presumed almost in resignation. She felt sorry for Lex's planning and effort in this regard.

"Maybe she should have said something?" Lex replied while trying to keep his tone light for his wife's benefit. "I would've been happy to order out for barbeque."

"That's Lois, I guess. I'll go and see what she's doing," Chloe told him. "For what it's worth, this is great, Lex. Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "Keep the coffee hot for me?"

"I think I can manage that, Sullivan," he quipped with a sparkle in his eye. He had to hand it to her. Even when the affair was crashing down around their ears, she could brighten the day singlehandedly for him.

She smiled back at him before heading for the door.

At that moment, a loud boom came from the doors downstairs. Within seconds, a bang like something hitting the wall echoed to their ears.

Lex sped dialed his security on his phone. "Richards? Richards, are you there?"

"Lois? Where is she?" Chloe rushed out of the room into the dark hallway. Then her voice yelled, "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

A low throaty chuckle could be heard and then another impact.

"Chloe? What was that?" Clark wondered while fearing for the journalist.

Lana listened intently. Her Kryptonian hearing peeled away the layers of sounds much as if it were a large onion. Clearly she heard a strong heartbeat, subtle footfalls and something being dragged from beyond their chamber. "Clark, there's somebody else out there!" She sprang to her feet.

"Lana?" Miranda looked at her queerly.

"I'm not getting an answer from my security people either." Lex disconnected the call. "Guys, I don't have to tell you but…."

"We've got this, Lex," Clark noted firmly as he started for the door.

"Be careful, Clark. We don't know…." Lana started to warn him.

On cue, Zoom burst into the room. He dropped Lois and Chloe's unconscious forms to the carpeted floor. "You are the ones the ghost wants? This will be easy!"

"Chloe!" Lex exclaimed before composing himself. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Stand back, Lex. I have this," Clark retorted. He rushed at the stranger with the intent of incapacitating him.

Zoom moved subtly utilizing the speed force to dodge Clark's charge . Zipping across the room and back, he lowered his shoulder and rammed Clark out the window and into the night beyond. Then he zipped about the room. His fists rained down punishment on the teens before they could so much as blink.

Samantha rose into the air on a wind cushion. She manipulated the air into battering bursts against the intruder but kept missing wide.

Zoom glared at the airborne metahuman with contempt. "Two can play at that!" Faster still he twirled his arms creating twin vacuums that sucked away the air keeping her aloft, sustaining her attacks and even the air in her lungs. When she'd crashed to the floor in a pained heap, he laughed evilly. "Anyone else?"

"Just me," Lana challenged. As the others were unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, she stepped forward warily keeping an eye on Zoom. Despite his speed, she could still make out his form albeit in a blurry fashion. She straightened her hair and set her jaw. "We can stop this."

Zoom zipped at her in a blur of speed throwing a super speed punch in her direction as a response.

Using every bit of her own Kryptonian-enhanced reflexes, Lana ducked the attack and delivered a half-powered punch shoving Zoom back across the room. "Ready to stop this?"

A second later, Clark flew back into the room through the shattered window. He alighted with little effort by his wife. "Okay?"

"I'm fine. Just showing our friend here that he's not the only one with super speed or fast reflexes," Lana noted firmly. "Ready to take him seriously?"

"Oh I'm that all right," Clark agreed while setting his feet this time.

"Impressive," Zoom conceded in spite of himself. As much as he wanted to get rid of the duo to fulfill the mission, he knew that they would be a stiff challenge. "The witch did not tell me about you both. No wonder you have challenged her as such."

"Witch? Isobel?" Lana supposed.

 _AYE!_ The fire demon's pyre sprouted forth in the middle of the devastated room. _ZOOM, YOU HAVE DONE WELL ENOUGH! TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION WITH YOU!_ It threw a burst of fire at an empty spot forming a portal.

"One day, Young Ones, we will continue our dance. For now, I have another hero to take power from! Then I will be ready for you both!" Zoom ran into the fire portal vanishing from view.

"Oh no you don't!" Clark rushed into the fiery doorway in pursuit.

"Clark, what are you…?" She glanced in all directions to find their friends still unconscious. "I really need to deal with his rashness!" Not seeing any choice, she jumped headlong into the flickering doorway just managing to clear its entryway before it disappeared altogether.

In their wake, the room was left in a chaotic state with everyone else out cold. The banquet scattered in messy spatters and splintered furnishings like a tornado had hit it.

As with the aftermath of a funnel cloud, cleanup would be more complicated and take longer than folks would like. Layers of effort would have to be pursued…

…across several dimensions of reality…wherever those would be….


	9. Picking Up the Pieces

Conclusion

[Three Hours Later—Smallville Medical Center]

Jonathan and Martha drove hurriedly from the farm and into town. Nothing seemed to work for them or Ryan as they sped over Route 54 and toward the medical facility on the town's opposite edge. Their minds kept fixating on the worst possible scenarios where the Legion was concerned.

"I just hope they're all right," Martha worried as she tried to soothe Ryan who fussed away on her lap.

He considered his grandson carefully knowing full well about the empathetic connection between him and his parents. "Let's hope the kids can calm him down. We can't have him crying like that in there."

"We'll deal with it, Jonathan," she reminded him albeit with a tad more brusqueness than she had meant to use. Then she turned to her charge. "You'll see, Ryan. They're okay."

 _We can hope._ The farmer left his thoughts to himself knowing better than to antagonize his wife or himself further. He turned right into the hospital parking lot and pulled into the closest parking spot. "Here we are. We'll start with the ER." As he disembarked from the cab, he tried Dave's cell phone. "Still no answer. Where in blazes is he?"

She grimaced not wanting to think the worse had happened to Dave or Heloise either. _What do we tell April or Karen?_ She pressed through the sliding glass doors and toward the reception desk. There she saw Lex waiting for them. "Lex!"

"Mr and Mrs. Kent! Thanks for coming. Have you seen Clark or Lana at all?" Lex inquired with concern.

The two worried parents exchanged fearful looks before Jonathan responded firmly, "No, Lex. We haven't been able to get through to either of them, David or Heloise for that matter. Ryan's been really frantic for the last few hours. What's going on? Weren't they at your party tonight?"

"Yeah that." The Bald One rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. "We had a party crasher. I only got a quick look at him. He was so fast that we couldn't really see him. He had a fist like a pile driver. He mowed right through everyone. Fortunately nobody was seriously hurt. Chloe and Lois are being kept overnight for observation." He leaned close to the two parents. "This guy dodged Clark's best punch at super speed and rammed him out the window. He wasn't holding back if you get my meaning?"

"Seriously?" Jonathan stared at the other man incredulously. "This is Clark we're talking about."

"I know that, Mr. Kent. I was just as stunned as you are now," Lex admitted.

"So there's no word? What about Miranda? Maybe she might know something?" Martha proposed anxiously.

"When I came back to, they were already gone. They're heading for Japan to make contact with Miranda's school. With that place's network, I think that's a smart move. I'll contact our government friends and see what their network can uncover. Jasmine's father might be able to uncover other things too," Lex explained.

"If you can do that, we'd be grateful," Martha noted.

"Any I can do, Mrs. Kent. You know that," Lex declared. "Come on. Let's see how the others are doing." He led them down the hall toward the clinics beyond.

As they progressed, Jonathan wondered, _Now what's going on? Kids, where are you now?_

[Mirabeau Chateau]

Dijon wiped his mouth after finishing a jade bottle of blood wine. He tossed the bottle harshly into the fireplace and glared at the flickering flames therein. Even with the element of surprise, he couldn't eliminate his adversary. "Damned demon!"

"Rough evening, _mon Amor_?" Isobel queried expectantly as she rematerialized in the corner.

"Dubois survived my attack. Curse that mortal! I failed!" he conceded angrily. He splintered an empty vase into porcelain fragments and dust in his hand.

She floated over to his side to reassure him. "You accomplished the master's mission, Bertrand. You kept Dubois and Heloise occupied while it sprang its plan. Zoom accomplished what he needed to. Besides our enemies are now scattered. My descendant, her companion, Dubois and Heloise have disappeared. Now we can proceed. Patience."

Her words really didn't make him feel better. Still he took solace in the fact that his enemies had been banished from that reality. "As you say, Love. We shall prevail."

" _Oui_." She considered the flames flickering in the fireplace. For a brief instant, she recalled the searing pain of the stake centuries earlier. "It is time to reclaim what's mine. Are you ready?"

"The parchment was destroyed centuries ago," Dijon supposed.

"In _this_ world. The grimoire still exists in other planes of reality. Zoom showed us the way. Now we shall follow!" She waved her hands sending them into the interdimensional crossroads and the battle waiting therein.

And so the first act passes. One universe's force meets another's heroes. Other such introductions would be made. Friends would be reunited. Alliances would be forged.

And Isobel? She was out for the whole enchilada….

All bets off the table it seemed…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
